Guantes Blancos
by Nobuko Hirano
Summary: Una batalla perdida, una familia rota, una mujer destrosada por su hombre que jamas volvera y un par de Guantes Blancos que seran su unico recuerdo.


**Guantes Blancos**

Nuevamente estaba frente a la computadora de su laboratorio, el reloj ya marcaba pasada la una de la madrugada, Trunks aun estaba descansando por pelear solo con esos demonios, agradecía que ya solo tenia que configurar las coordenadas y revisar los detalles, hace dieciséis años que trabaja en esta maquina, y por fin estaba lista, diecisiete años que esto empezó, hace diecisiete años que Goku murió, que llegaron los androides, que los guerreros fueron derrotados, hace diecisiete años que ÉL murió.

Su compañero, su amigo, su enemigo, su todo, su Vegeta, murió hace exactamente dieciséis años y medio, y aun le duele como si fuera ayer, eso fue lo que hiso que ella perdiera completamente sus esperanzas, que decidiera rendirse y simplemente esperar a que esos horribles monstruos llegaran por ella, solo esperaba que su, entonces pequeño, hijo tuviera un destino diferente al de sus padres.

Pero fue exactamente ese pequeño, quien le devolvió las esperanzas, se dio cuenta de que no podría dejarlo solo jamás, no solo era su única compañía, era e ultimo regalo que Vegeta le había dejado, con su apariencia y su espíritu inquebrantable tan parecidos a los de el, era lo único que le mantenía con vida, tal vez para ellos ya era tarde, su pequeño jamás estaría con su padre y ella jamás volvería a estar con el amor de su vida, pero otro pequeño y otra ella tendrían esa oportunidad, aunque fuera en otro universo, quería saber que habría sido de su vida si el no hubiese muerto.

Termino de alistar los últimos detalles, suspiro pesadamente mientras se recargaba en su silla y revisaba su trabajo, todo debía ser perfecto, su propio hijo viajaría en ella dentro de algunos días, no podía arriesgarse a perder a otro ser querido.

Se levanto de la silla y se fue a su habitación a tomar un baño, de verdad necesitaba relajarse un poco con todo lo que estaba pasando, primero casi le da un infarto al encontrar a Trunks casi muerto en aquella ciudad, y ahora el mismo seria la primer persona en viajar en el tiempo, de ser la que era hace años, ya hubiera llamado a los medios para que le dieran el crédito a ella y solo a ella, pero eso estaba de mas ahora, solo deseaba poder prevenirles a tiempo a sus amigos, que Goku no muriera y que destruyeran a esas horribles bestias, ya yéndose a soñar demasiado, que su hijo entrenara con ellos, y pudiera volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a sus propios androides y empezar todo de nuevo.

Cerró el grifo y despojándose de su ropa, entro en la ya vieja tina de su baño, su cuerpo tembló al sentir el cambio de temperatura, pero inmediatamente sintió a sus músculos relajarse, recargándose en el viejo mármol y dejando sus hombros, brazos y manos fuera del agua, suavemente puso su mano detrás de su cuello y comenzó a frotar para relajar sus músculos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Al sentir la raposa tela contra su piel fue cuando recordó que aun traía puestos aquellos pedazos de tela blancos, le gustaban tanto y se había acostumbrado a ellos, que ya ni recordaba que se los ponía, alejo su mano y se quedo contemplándolos de nuevo, ya estaban muy viejos, y se podían notar las costuras que hiso ella para que le quedaran, en verdad le sorprendía lo bien que aguantaban el paso del tiempo sin romperse, era material intergaláctico después de todo, además, comparado con los entrenamientos y combates a los que el los sometía, ella no les ha dado uso.

Esos guantes que tantas veces recorrieron su cuerpo en las apasionadas noches que tuvo con su amado, ahora eran el último recuerdo que tenia de su gran y único amor, el padre de su hijo.

Aun recordaba como fue que se hiso de ellos, el mismo día en el que Gohan le llego con aquella terrible noticia. Recordaba cada instante de aquel terrible 25 de junio del 767 de la era del Dragón.

**La tierra hace dieciséis años. **

En la corporación capsula se podía sentir la tención en el aire, hace tres meses que llegaron los temibles androides, la mayoría de los chicos ya habían perecido en combate, los únicos que quedaban eran Piccolo, Gohan y Vegeta, este ultimo aun sin haber combatido, desde que Goku murió, entreno de sobremanera ahora que era el saiyajin mas fuerte, cuando esos malditos llegaron, entreno aun mas para detenerlos, y Bulma no estaba feliz con ello.

Ya había perdido a todos sus amigos a manos de ese par de bestias, lo ultimo que quería era perder al ser mas amado para ella, no quería que Vegeta pelease, ella sentía un mal presentimiento, a pesar de que el en repetidas ocasiones le decía que "era, por mucho, el ser mas fuerte de todo el universo, que ese par de hojalatas no podrían con el" ella le seguía pidiendo que no fuera a pelear con ellos.

Ojala le hubiera escuchado.

Hoy, por fin Vegeta había decidido que ya tenia las suficientes habilidades para terminar con ese par de latas con engranes, pero como ya había pasado otras veces que había dicho eso, Bulma se negó rotundamente, solo que esta vez, la promesa de agregar 100 unidades de gravedad a la maquina, no logro convencer al príncipe que desistiera de su batalla por otro mes.

Bulma caminaba de un lado a otro detrás de Vegeta mientras el se terminaba de alistar.

- Vegeta por favor… agregare doscientas unidades ¿si? No, ¿trescientas?

- Olvídalo mujer, ya pospuse esto demasiado, destruiré a esas hojalatas de una vez por todas.- Dijo el príncipe muy seguro.

Trunks los miraba desde abajo, sostenido de la pierna de su madre, quien tenia las manos juntas en el pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto, era la única vez que no confiaba en algo, nunca sintió nada parecido cuando los demás iban a pelear, solo lo sintió la vez Yamcha peleo con el cuando recién vino a la tierra, y no termino nada bien, solo deseaba que ese sentimiento no significara lo mismo esta vez.

- Vegeta pero… si te vas, y no vuelves… ¿Qué será de Trunks? ¿Quién lo entrenara?... ¿Qué será de mi?- Pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Quién dijo que no volveré? Que esos insectos no hayan podido con ellos no quiere decir que sean invencibles, solo demuestra lo débiles que eran, yo he entrenado mucho, soy el único capaz de vencerlos.- Dijo poniéndose sus guates.

Bulma lo miro de arriba abajo, se veía tan igual a cuando haba llegado, y a la vez tan diferente, su armadura origina había sufrido terribles daños durante la pelea contra Frezeer y su escapada al espacio, por lo que con las piezas que se salvaron, logro hacerle una nueva armadura, pero modifico el diseño, su nuevo Gi era de color mas claro, ya no se confundía con el negro, ahora solo era azul, sus botas tenían una punta de metal para protegerlas en las patadas y los duros aterrizajes, lo único que había echo con el mismo diseño eran los guantes, eran del mismo material de las botas para que resistieran, cuando hiso todo eso lo había echo mas que nada para calmarlo y quitarle esa horrible vieja ropa, pero ahora, se arrepentía de hacerlo, si no la tuviera, no iría por esas maquinas.

- Bueno tienes razón en que eres más fuerte que ellos…- Trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

- Me alegra que lo aceptes, ahora, ve a la cocina y tráeme algo, no iré con el estomago vacio.

Bulma dio la vuelta y fue rápido a la cocina, no quería discutir con el en estos momentos, Vegeta se quedo en la sala y dio un suspiro pesado, bajando un poco la miraba, vio en la mesa de centro un pequeño marco de madera, en el, estaba la foto que tanto odiaba, se la tomaron en un día de campo, Bulma lo había engañado, escondida tras el muro, estaba su chillona madre, y la loca de su mujer le puso al niño en la espalda, y como se negó a sostenerlo, el mismo se tomo de sus mejillas, fue cuando la rubia loca tomo la foto.

Ahora ella mantenía esa foto como un tesoro pues el se negó rotundamente a tomarse otra o hacer mas cosas en las que pudieran tomarle sin que se diese cuenta.

Aprovechando que estaba en la cocina, pensó en irse par evitar oír de nuevo sus llantos, pero algo le jalo su pantalón, evitando su cometido, volteo hacia abajo y se encontró con el pequeño de ojos azules de la foto, Trunks ya tenia mas de un año de nacido, por lo que ya se paraba y empezaba a cambiar solo, y como todo un saiyajin, se molestaba cuando le ayudaban si se caía, pero ahora estaba ahí, solo, viéndole detenidamente.

- ¿Qué me vez? ¿No me conoces o que?- Pregunto Vegeta extrañado por su comportamiento.

- ¿P…api?- Apenas pronunció con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Ahora tu me dirás que no valla? Mira, iré a pelear con esas latas para que no destruyan este patético lugar al que tu madre llama hogar, y después me iré, así que dejen ya de llorar los dos.

A pesar de su corta edad, el pequeño pareció haber comprendido las duras palabras de su padre, pues se coloco erguido y dejo de llorar, cosa que sorprendió al príncipe, pero a la vez sintió algo parecido al orgullo, instintivamente también se enderezó y levanto el mentón. Sin darse cuenta, desde la puerta de la cocina, Bulma trataba de detener sus lágrimas por las palabras de su compañero.

Se dio vuelta y salió de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera emprender vuelo, nuevamente fue detenido.

- ¡Vegeta!- Grito Bulma.- Espera no…- Al ver la cara que el saiyajin le dedicaba, desistió de rogarle y mejor le animo.- no… te has despedido.- Dijo aun triste.

- ¿Para que? Volveré de todos modos.- Contesto, peo de todos modos se acercó a ella.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto rápidamente, con esperanza en sus ojos.

Vegeta le vio por un largo rato, ya hacia mucho se había acostumbrado a recibir estas muestras de cariño por parte de ella y su familia, pero seguía sin poder darlas de igual manera, en ese momento pensó, que si jamás podía demostrarle lo que sentía, ese era el momento para que ella se diera cuenta de ello, aunque sea con unas palabras insignificantes, esas palabras tendrían gran significado para ella.

- Lo prometo.- Dijo después de un suspiro.

A pesar de que Bulma sabia que el odiaba las demostraciones publicas, no resistió sus instintos y se lanzo a sus brazos, chocando sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, Vegeta le rodeo la cintura y respondió sin dudarlo un solo segundo, por primera ves desde que ella recordaba, el pelinegro le besaba de esa manera tan dulce, inmediatamente supo que en ese beso le estaba diciendo lo que jamás le podría decir con palabras.

Cuando se separaron solo se vieron a los ojos, pero la peli azul le volteo la mirada, aun tenia esa corazonada y no quería tenerlo tenso y que no se concentrara en la batalla por su culpa, pero el oji negro hiso lo que ella jamás pensó, delicadamente, tanto como su fuera a romperse, la tomo del mentón y levanto su cabeza para que nuevamente le viera a los ojos.

- Mírame.- Le dijo.- Volveré, pero necesito que me poyes en esto, saber que sabes que ganare.

Nuevamente las lagrimas le ganaron a Bulma, pero sabia que lo que el le decía era verdad, sabia que si ella estaba tensa, por el vinculo el también lo estaría, y ninguno de los dos se concentrarían lo suficiente, haciendo que el perdiera la batalla y mas terriblemente, la vida.

- Te creo… y se que volverás.- Dijo sonriéndole.

Ahora quien tomo la iniciativa fue Vegeta, dándole un beso tierno y rápido, para después dar la vuelta e irse volando, Bulma solo puso su mano en su frente como una visera para no perderlo ni un momento de vista.

- ¡MAS TE VALE QUE VUELVAS PARA LA CENA VEGETA!- Grito ya cuando iba muy lejos, pero sabia que le oía.

Se quedo un segundo así, viendo ya solo en punto negro en el cielo y la blanca estela que había dejado detrás, cuando sintió como algo tomaba su pierna, giro la cabeza hacia abajo y se encontró al pequeño Trunks, quien también estaba con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿P…api?

- Tranquilo bebe.- Dijo mientras lo levantaba.- Ya oíste a papá, va a destruir a esas feas maquinas para que tu y yo estemos bien, pero no creas que se ira, se esta yendo desde que naciste y jamás lo hace, ahora vamos, la abuela hiso panqueques.-

Y con una ultima mirada al amanecer por parte de ambos, entraron en la casa, esperando volver a ver a ese gruño de cabellos negros.

…

Las horas pasaron, el sol ya se había ocultado, había empezado a llover desde la tarde y aun no paraba, Bulma ya había acostado a Trunks, estaba en la cocina tomando café, de verdad no se sentía cómoda, movía la pierna nerviosamente y sus padres solo estaban en la sala viendo televisión, cada dos minutos volteaba a ver el reloj, ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, miro nuevamente la estufa y el desastre en la cocina, le había preparado un gran festín a su saiyajin por haber vuelto, la cosa era, que aun no volvía.

En ese momento, escucho como alguien aterrizaba en el jardín, conocía ese sonido, lo había escuchado desde los dieciséis años, no podía equivocarse, en ese momento sintió que el alma le volvía a cuerpo, corrió a la puerta principal esperando encontrarse con un Vegeta todo magullado sangrado y quebrado, pero se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y ver a Gohan apunto de tocar la puerta, no falta decir que el también estaba magullado y sangrado.

- Gohan… hola, eh… ¿y Vegeta?- Pregunto mirando detrás de el.

- Bulma yo…- Pero no pudo terminar, simplemente agacho la cabeza. A Bulma le gano la histeria.

- ¡¿Tu qué?! ¡¿Gohan donde esta Vegeta?!- Pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza.- no, NO ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡SE SUPONIA QUE TU LO CUIDARIAS! ¡SE RETIRARIAN SI NO PODIAN VENCERLOS!- Le grito tomándolo de la camisa y zarandeándolo, pero Gohan no hiso nada, solo dejo que se desahogara.- ¿Y Piccolo? El también…- Pregunto con algo de esperanza, pero el menor solo asintió tristemente.

Su ultimo rayo de esperanza se esfumo, si Piccolo ya no estaba, las esferas tampoco, lo que significaba que Vegeta jamás volvería, no volverá a verlo jamás, se había ido, el temor que Bulma había tenido todo este tiempo era verdad, se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro desconsoladamente, sus padres salieron de inmediato al escucharla llorar, pero al ver a Gohan ahí, y en ese estado, supieron exactamente que había pasado, solo se quedaron junto a ella, diciéndole que estarían con ella para siempre, pero Bulma ya no quería saber nada de nadie.

- Vete…- Susurro tan bajo que a Gohan le costo escucharlo.

- ¿Qué? Pero, Bulma yo…

- ¡VETE! ¡DEJAME!- Le grito.

- …De verdad lo siento, si de algo te sirve, fue el único que logro hacerles daño.- Dijo y se fue volando.

Bulma se levanto y se fue corriendo al laboratorio donde había estado casi todo el día y se encerró ahí, observo todo el lugar, en la mesa estaban los planos para las mejoras de la maquina de gravedad que le había prometido a Vegeta, furiosa se acerco a ellos y los lanzo todos, lanzo todo lo que podía levantar, técnicamente destruyo el laboratorio por completo, lloraba a mares, de una manera desconsoladora, sus gritos acompañados de los truenos de la lluvia, desgarrarían el corazón de cualquiera, era lo único que podía hacer, sin Vegeta, ya no le quedaba nada, solo se tiro en el piso y lloro por horas.

Una vez que el terrible llanto se calmo y se convirtió en pequeños sollozos al igual que la lluvia, miro el lugar, pensando, imaginándose a Vegeta, como habría sido su muerte, que tantas cosas horribles le habían echo, en una de las tantas cajas tiradas y entre cientos de planos y papeles, distinguió un pequeño bulto.

Lentamente, gateando, se acerco a ellos, una vez ahí, los vio, enterrados en montones de hojas, estaban los viejos guantes de Vegeta.

- Debí haberlos metido en esta caja cuando los examine.- Dijo secando sus lagrimas.

Los vio de cerca, el material parecía tela normal, pero los había sometido a pruebas y sabia que eran mucho mas resistentes que los guantes terrícolas, incluso mas fuertes que los guantes de soldadores e ingenieros del laboratorio, los acerco a su rostro, aun tenían ese aroma tan varonil de Vegeta, en ese momento los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo el par como si su vida dependiese de ello.

- Vegeta…- Susurro en medio del llanto.

El sonido de una lagrima chocando con papel llamo su atención, bajo la mirada y justo ahí, encima de todos los demás papeles, casi gritándole en la cara para que lo viese, estaban los planos de una nueva nave, la versión mejorada de la pequeña nave que uso Vegeta cuando llego a la tierra, era como una araña en la parte de abajo por tantas patas, y en la parte de la cabina era una burbuja, la quería construir para cuando Vegeta se marchase, pero ya no tenia sentido construirla.

Observó mas detalladamente el papel, alternando su vista en el y en los guantes, de pronto por el inter comunicador escucho como Trunks lloraba, fue cuando llego a su mente la descabellada idea.

Si, ella ya no podría estar con Vegeta y Trunks jamás conviviría con su padre, pero tal vez, "otra" ella y "otro" Trunks, si pudieran, según había aprendido, hay cientos de universos, cada uno en tiempos diferentes, si eso era verdad, había la probabilidad de poder avisarle a "otros" ellos sobre la calamidad que se aproximaba.

Lentamente, como con miedo de que se esfumaran, paso los guantes por sus mano, acomodando cada dedo en uno propio y los observó, le quedaban un poco grandes, pero nada que con algo de hilo no se solucionara, le levanto con determinación, con la frente en alto como lo hubiera echo Vegeta.

- Lo siento bebe…- Dijo mirando el intercomunicador.- para nosotros ya es tarde, pero alguien mas tendrá la oportunidad de vivir en paz, lo prometo.

**La tierra hoy**

Metió los guantes en un cajón y lo cerro, sonriendo nostálgicamente, ya no los necesitaría mas, de ahora en adelante, los conservaría simplemente como recuerdo, el único segundo recuerdo que tenia de Vegeta, pues el primero, estaría con ella en todo momento.

- Estoy listo mamá.- Dijo Trunks entrando al laboratorio.

- Bien Trunks, la maquina ya esta lista, vamos afuera para lanzarla.- respondió tomándolo del hombro para que la acompañara.

- Mamá… ¿Y tus guantes?- Pregunto extrañado por no ver el acostumbrado par en las manos de su madre.

- Veras Trunks, esos eran de tu padre, y yo los usaba para recordarme el por que estaba haciendo esta maquina, para que ni tu padre ni los demás murieran, y nada de esto pasara, ahora que esta casi hecho, ya no los necesito.

- ¿Por qué justo ahora ya no los necesitas?- Volvió a preguntar aun sin entender.

- Por que te tengo a ti… y por que se que tu padre esta siempre conmigo.- Contesto mirando el cielo.

Ahora, esos pedazos de tela que tanto le habían gustado en sus noches de pasión, se quedarían en el cajón del laboratorio, solo los sacaría cuando necesitara apoyo, pero con la capsula del tiempo "_Esperanza"_, ese par de **Guantes Blancos** se quedarían ahí… por un largo tiempo.

Bien, no se que es exactamente esto, mas que nada es mi versión de los últimos minutos de la pareja juntos antes de que Vegeta muera a manos de los androides en el futuro alterno, me inspire cuando estaba viendo la película de la historia de Trunks, y en la escena en la que van por el desierto note, bueno creo que todas, que Bulma lleva un par de guantes muy parecidos a los de Vegeta, pero a la vez, diferentes, y cada que la veo, me gusta pensar que son los de Vegeta, pero a la vez pienso que es imposible puesto que los llevaba puestos cuando murió, así que esta historia fue mas que nada para complacerme a mi, espero les guste, y tengo pensado hacer mi versión de los tres años del futuro alterno, pero me encanta este titulo, me gustaría que fuera el titulo de ese también, o no se, tal vez algo así como "Gi azul, vestido rojo" algo de ellos, pero me gustan mas los guantes, son tan de Vegeta, ustedes díganme.

No olviden dejar review, es gratis y lo seguirá siendo.

BESOS Bulma Nobuko.


End file.
